


Welcome to Wonderland

by Newspaper, Taorta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Communication, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flowey angst, Flowey calls out your bullshit, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi, Plot, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an OC, Slow Burn, Soft underfell, Underfell, plot heavy, reader is female, you/your prospective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taorta/pseuds/Taorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine and her fuzzy companion Crash stumble into Underfell searching for a way back home, with the help of Clementine's new acquaintance Flowey as their guide, they can certainly try.<br/>But who will stop The Great and Terrible Papyrus, his lazy brother Sans and every other monster from capturing Clem and bring her before the King of all monsters to extract her soul to free monsters from the underground, exacting their revenge upon the world above for sealing Monster kind underground and the murder of their beloved late prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Of course the _one_ day that the family dog decided to haul ass out the front door with no intent on returning, it had to be raining. It would've made too much sense and would've been far _too_ convenient if he were to run off on not only a bright and warm day, but at a much slower pace as well. It was like he were running a marathon just to escape you.

_Why couldn't Crash run off when it was sunny? That stupid mutt! I'm twenty-two! I shouldn't be chasing down some dog in the rain yet here I am, a grown ass adult, frantically trying to catch him._

And you knew you had to catch him, fast.

"Cieran is gonna kill me..."

Cieran being your younger sister. She loved that damned dog, picked it out at the pound herself. Out of all the other _cuter_ animals in the entire place she wound up with, well, the ugliest mutt there. His coat looked more like worn and old carpeting than anything, it was shaggy with rough looking patches. And the snaggle teeth that poked out of his bottom jaw didn't help his appearance... God he was _so_ ugly. But Cieran loved him, and you loved her.

All in all it couldn't be helped.

It was already getting late, and soon your parents would be dropping Cieran off at your house.

So here you were, chasing after Crash in the rain, having the neighbors stare and give odd looks as you ran and yelled out a wide variety of colorful profanities. And it was as if he knew you were struggling, almost like he was running faster because of it. He was running amazingly fast for a fat dog, making you actually work up a sweat and huff under your breath as you tried to tail behind him. Crash kept up his speedy pace however, running as fast as his paws would let him.

 _How could he run that fast?!_ You wondered to yourself tiredly and in complete shock as you tried your best to keep up. _All he does is eat, sleep, and shit!_

Not only was he persistent in his running, but you started to realize that he was tracking his way up Mount Ebott. It was a pretty steep hill, and with the mixture of rain and speed a part of you started developing an uneasy feeling in your stomach. You realize now that it was a bad idea to move so far away from the city, you were making it to the outskirts away from civilization.

 _Oh great, this is just freaking fabulous._ You were getting more and more exhausted as you tried to keep up your pace, and as you panted for air the distance between you and Crash slowly started to decrease, the gap shrinking.

"You..." You started to gasp aloud, though under your breath tiredly in the dogs direction "Seriously... want me... to get... my days workout in... huh...?" And as soon as you try to snatch at him, he bolted to the left to dodge your arms. On top of that he barked, almost as a means of taunting you and your failed endeavors.

"Oh! So _that's_ how it's gonna be, huh?!" You yelled after him, though your lungs were already burning and your sides were on fire. You strained to catch your breath as you tried to keep up as best as you could, however now you were starting to feel the fatigue wave over you. _I'm so out of shape... when was the last time I ran?_

You can hardly see the mutt now as he darted among the tree's and bushes. As your eyes searched and hunted for him you took a mental note that he would _definitely be getting a bath when the both of you got back home_ , and a nice warm shower for yourself wouldn't hurt either.

"Come on!" You yelled out again, more breathlessly "Have some pity on me, you mangy flea--"

 

There was a sudden yelp not too far off from you, making your body jolt. The sound of snapping twigs followed, and soon enough a loud thud that caused you to become more alert and less casual. Almost in the blink of an eye the situation had gone grim, and you cursed under your breath as you forced your body to run as fast as you could.

 

You staggered through the brush, the rain relentlessly pouring down over you and making your shoes stick and cling to the muddy earth beneath you. Following the dog's yelps and whines for help, your mind raced with fear and worry. Not just for Crash's safety, but the worry of your sibling's wrath.

_Please don't be hurt... she'll never forgive me if you're hurt..._

You struggled to come to a complete stop before you made it in front of, what seemed like, a giant sinkhole. Peeking over the edge you could barely even see the bottom, but to your surprise and relief you spotted Crash on a ledge a few feet below. As if sensing your presence, the dog looked up to you and whined, wagging his tail with thanks.

"C-Crash... stay put, okay?" You talk to him as if he can actually understand you, looking around for a way to get him out "I'm gonna come get ya, just stay there..."

He wasn't too far down either, so you figured that you could climb down, grab him, and hoist him up with no problem. And you were pretty sure that you'd make it home right before Cieran.

You knelt down into the mud, before fully getting on all fours to find a strong grip somewhere on the edge, which in itself was difficult to do. When you do manage to find something, you slowly use it to support you climbing down, sliding yourself over the edge of the sinkhole and carefully letting your foot stretch down below you. With your hands gripping onto another sloppy fold of the wall, you let your foot blindly in hopes of finding something to support it. _Careful now,_ you cautioned yourself mentally, _doing this in the rain is too risky, not to mention idiotic._

You took a few long and deep breaths to calm your nerves, trying to swallow down the lump of fear in your throat as you muttered tiredly "Why am I doing this for some dog that I don't even like, again?"

Oh, right. Your sister.

But was _this_ really worth it? This was completely insane and unsafe!

Well, at least you had a crazy story to tell all your friends when you got back, when you could actually stomach to laugh about this situation. The story of how you almost died saving Cieran's 'precious little angel' that was, in no way, an angel.

As your fingers roamed and searched for something to grip, your other hand that had once held a firm grip was now slipping due to the rain that relentlessly poured down, and soon enough it slipped altogether. Your heart jumped up into your throat in that instant, ice jolting through your veins from the fear that shot through you as your body slid and fell.

 

Your body reacted on its own as you fell for that short moment, reaching out to grasp for the wall in any way that you could, and managing to grasp at a thick root that poked from the wall, you held on for dear life as a sigh of relief escaped you.

However it was quickly replaced with a hiss from the sharp pain that shot from your hand due to the tense grip, up through your arm and to your shoulder from the yank it took just to hold on. One armed and hanging there, you used all your might as you cursed under your breath to hold on with both hands, before having your left hand reach out and clutch a sturdy rock that poked out the sinkhole's wall. Even with how sturdy it was, your grip was weakening from the water that continued to pour, signalling that nothing could be held onto for long.

You could then hear Crash to the left of you, softly whimpering as he watched you probably in the hopes that not only would you not die, but you'd save him in the process. Unsure whether he was whimpering out of fear or from being hurt, you figured that you had to find a way to get to him _in this moment_. Not only was the rain getting heavy, but it was causing everything around you to either sog or slide. You made your way over carefully, before finally letting your foot feel for some solid ground, and slowly stepping onto the small ledge where the dog had fallen. Almost too happily, Crash began to lick at your leg.

"You're lucky my sister adores you, or you'd be mincemeat by now!" You scolded him as you knelt down to his level, petting the top of his scruffy head and ruffling his damp fur. You tried to ignore the fact that, deep down, you didn't really want to lose him either. You grew attached to him in the years that you've known the little guy.

"Come on, boy. Let's get home." You commented softly as you picked him up and looked him over. Satisfied that he wasn't injured(probably just severely traumatized), you slipped him inside your jacket, silently thanking Cieran for not picking out a large dog.

"Let's get you back before Cieran get's home." You sighed heavily, your whole body was aching from not just the run to this point, but the climb down, and now you had to climb back up and hurry yourself home. You vowed to never go on any sort of _adventure_ ever again.

_I hope this mutt learned his lesson!_

You tried to think of a way to climb back up without it being too awkward for you, lifting your head and trying to fight the rain as you squinted your eyes and scanned the wall of the sinkhole you had entered.

 

The bundle in your jacket snapped you back to reality, he squirmed and barked loud enough for your ears to ring, and in that instant you felt the ground shudder. It was slowly giving way beneath your feet, but before you could reach out to grasp at the muddy wall of earth before you, you were falling backward with no time to prepare yourself. Your body had suddenly locked up, frozen in shock and horror, and the only thing that managed to escape you was a short and high pitched shriek.

All you could manage was a mental _Oh fuck!_ as you plummeted.

 

Pure terror filled you, and when you could finally act out, all that your lungs would allow were more shrieks of fear and dread as you descended into the dark abyss below. Your arms flailed, and your legs thrashed, trying to stop the inevitable and grasp at something-- anything at this point would do. What felt like minutes was happening in seconds as you watched the entrance to the sinkhole shrink and shrink the further you fell from it, nothing but rain still washing over you. Your mind raced and reeled, your life flashing before your very eyes, imagining yourself splattering the moment you impacted to the bottom.

Hysteria raked it's way into your emotions _. No one will ever find my body, my family will never have closure, Cieran will be alone, she'll no longer have a partner in crime-- no one to tell her "I love you so much that it's disgusting."_

Images of her face flashed in your mind; her wide almond eyes, delicate fair skin that matched your own, the only real difference between her and yourself was your unruly ginger hair and ever prominent freckles that covered your body. And while your sister's blonde hair was much more tame than yours, it still curled and coiled perfectly, framing her gentle heart shaped face.

_How long have I been falling? It feels like it's been hours..._

_I'll be dead soon._

_Wow I'm such a downer._

_Oh God, did I just intentionally make a fucking pun out of my own death?_

You were out of screams, you simply curled yourself around Crash as you braced for impact.

 

And you blacked out as soon as you hit the ground.


	2. Waking Up in Wonderland

You awaken to the pitter patter of water dripping on your forehead. The cool droplets were light, but for some reason they felt so heavy. Smacking against your face at a rhythmic pattern.

 

 _Where am I? What happened...?_ The words echo through your foggy mind, trying your best to wake up and open your eyes fully. It didn't take long for your sight to adjust in the darkness of the cavern, small mushrooms faintly illuminated the upper walls of the rocky interior, almost fooling you into thinking you were gazing up at the night sky.

A faint smile spread on your face as you think about how wonderfully magical it all looked, but then it immediately shifted into a frown as your fog-filled mind cleared... comprehending how you had managed to fall down here.

Before you can say anything as the wave of shock starts to spread, suddenly a rough sensation started lapping at your face, startling you out of your dream-like stupor. You looked up quickly, seeing Crash hovering near you, and you let out an exasperated moan.

 

"Get off me." You said rather bluntly, and backed up your words by shoving Crash away as he continued to try and lick at you and your face. After a final warning glare (or what you could assume was a glare in your slightly sore state) he took the hint and wandered off, exploring the small cavern space that was away from you. As you pressed your hands down on either side of you, you felt something soft to the touch against your fingertips, and quickly lifted them up to glance down.

Twisting your head to get a better view, you noticed you were in a rather fluffy and surprisingly comfortable flower bed.

_So this is what cushioned my landing? Well, at least I'm alive..._

Your inner optimistic side reminded you, making you take note that without the flower bed perhaps things would have taken a more grim turn. Somewhat unrealistic how a flower bed could keep you from getting terribly hurt, but you tried not to think about that.

You caressed the delicate petals between your fingers then, admiring their stunning color; a flawless hue of amber gold. You almost feel guilty for crushing them with your fall, a few of them were caked in a dry crimson, giving you a hint at how long you had been knocked out.

 

"H-Howdy! You sure did take quite the stumble there..."

 

A sudden voice made you bolt straight up to your feet, the surprise that someone was down here with you causing a sudden rush of energy. _That's not possible. Only I could be stupid enough to fall down a huge gaping hole in Mount Ebott._ Your eyes darted in every direction, looking through the dark and looking for the source of the voice. You did spot Crash marking his territory in the distance, looking awfully pleased with himself.

But it couldn't of been him talking to you, could it?

 

"H-Hello?" You called out, and for a moment you thought you were going crazy and hearing things. You got no reply back, _of course you got no reply back..._ You shook your head in confusion.

 

"Down here, human!"

 

You heard the voice suddenly coming from below, and you took a moment to simply think the word human over. Human? That's a pretty odd thing to call someone. You glanced down then, seeing a flower staring up at you.

Yes, _staring up at you._

 

 _That fall must of done more damage than I thought, or maybe I'm just dreaming? Yes! I'm just having a horrible nightmare about falling into Mount Ebott, and I'll wake up any moment now._ You tried to reassure yourself, rationalizing the situation at hand, but as the seconds ticked and your eyes continued staring at the flower (who was now giving you a nervous look) your reassurance wavered. _Any moment now..._ You tried once again. _Okay, time to wake up, this is a really weird dream... Jesus Christ, I'm not dreaming am I?_

 

_This is real... this is literally happening._

 

_This is ACTUALLY happening._

 

"My name's... Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower then beamed up at you with the sweetest and most genuine smile, not understanding the mental turmoil and panic you were going through, as if everything really were normal, when it definitely wasn't. Taking your dumbfounded look as a pause, he continued and asked "What's your name?"

He looked at you rather eagerly, awaiting for an answer. And you cautiously gave him one.

 

"My name...? It's Clementine."

 

"Well, Clementine, welcome to the underground!" Flowey wiggled enthusiastically, but halted mid-bounce, gently muttering under his breath "Or at least, I would wish you welcome..."

Your eyebrow raised at his comment, unsure about what he meant. As if on cue he answered "The underground isn't the best place for humans like you... everyone here hates humans." The small flower's face suddenly expressed sheer panic, their innocent and sweet appearance before had been completely wiped off to show how afraid they had then become as realization dawned on him "W-Well, all besides me of course! I-I actually hate violence... but... other monsters... they'll k-kill you. And I don't want anyone else to die. I-I don't want...you to die..."

You've never seen a flower look so mournful before, it was almost unbearable. Your face must have given away your compassion towards the tiny flower, because he then attempted a smile, even if it was a heartbreaking one. Leaning down carefully, you brushed your fingers against his petals in as comforting of a manner as you possibly could. You tell him that it'll be okay, and the simple gesture thankfully soothes him.

Once you're certain that Flowey is fully calmed down, you give him a weary smile, "I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have, but how can I get back to the surface?" Your eyes searched around the cavern, though barely making the outline of any shadow covered door.

"There's a barrier keeping everyone from the overworld..." Flowey paused, his eyes travelling to the door yours suddenly were set on "And... I would love to tell you the story sometime, but we've already wasted enough time. Um... T-Toriel will be making her rounds soon..."

 

"Toriel?" You asked quickly, anxiety sparked within your chest from his obvious uneasiness.

 

"She's the guardian of these ruins." Flowey explained "At least, that's what she calls herself. She takes the younger children that fall... she takes them home with her. I have no idea what she does to them there, and I'd rather not know... b-but... I can always hear their s-screams... all the way from here..."

You see Flowey tremble slightly as he thought over his own words "But first and foremost, you need to get out of here... I'll help you find your way."

Instinctively, you bend down to give Flowey a hand, but he waves a leaf in your direction "I'm okay, I don't need help getting up, b-but if you don't mind carrying me... roots aren't the fastest legs."

It didn't take much time for him to pluck himself from the earth, casually you scooped Flowey up and perched him on your left shoulder, while quickly calling Crash to your side. You noticed that he was terrorizing a snail that had been sluggishly moving across the cavern floor, before yapping playfully towards you and bounding his way over. You bent down to ruffle his scruff, "Come on, Crash. Let's get moving."

Flowey's vines weaved and winded around your shoulders, startling you at first. However Flowey apologized for the sudden surprise. You nodded, letting him continue until he felt comfortable. "We have to be careful," Flowey chimed "Toriel set up traps along the way to the exit of the ruins, but I can help guide you through them."

 

Anxiously you inched towards the towering double doors, carvings were engraved symmetrically on either side, meeting in the middle to create an almost seamless design. You reached out, and as your hand clasped the frigid brass handle, a shudder ran down your spine to the possibility that someone could be on the other side of the door, simply waiting for you to appear.

 

It creaked as you pulled it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new things  
> 1) I have a Co-author: Newspaper. (go check their work out, I highly recommend. 10/10)  
> 2) Newspaper has agreed to help me edit future chapters. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, this is my very first fanfic, trust me, this fanfic is my baby, I want to see this story through to the end.


End file.
